


真相是真

by joy0112



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy0112/pseuds/joy0112
Summary: 5000字短打烂俗金主包养梗剧情狗血有h大家看得开心就好
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 11





	真相是真

**Author's Note:**

> 5000字短打  
> 烂俗金主包养梗  
> 剧情狗血  
> 有h  
> 大家看得开心就好

“没繁华红毯的少年时代里，若不是他，我怎么走过籍籍无名。”

罗渽民记得见李帝努的第一个晚上，也是他把自己卖给李帝努的那个晚上。  
眼前人身着体面的西装，眼神清冷，面部线条凌厉，眼角的泪痣为他染上几分性感。他微张着双腿倚在酒店的沙发上，冲罗渽民挑挑眉：“罗渽民？”  
“对，道英哥叫我来的。”  
“脱。”  
罗渽民愣了愣，随即眼中的光暗了暗，开始解自己的扣子。  
一个、两个、三个，衬衫顺着漂亮的身体线条滑落，他僵硬地站在原地，盯着自己的脚尖没有下一步动作。  
沙发上的人却像是突然失了耐性，拽着罗渽民的胳膊把他压在身下，掐着他的下巴逼他睁开眼，“听好了，我叫李帝努。”

李帝努，这个之后一直陪伴着罗渽民的名字，是他的渴望也曾是他的噩梦。

李帝努像一只野兽疯狂地掠夺罗渽民的呼吸，在他的身上留下各种深浅不一的印记，像是在标记自己的所有物。李帝努的手指进入罗渽民从未被开发过的“秘密基地”，引得罗渽民像猫咪一样弓起身子，叫出声来。  
“第一次？”李帝努有些惊讶，而感受到的紧致告诉他这是真的。罗渽民不回答，咬着手指不让自己发出声音，生理泪水从眼眶溢出沾湿了睫毛，脆弱又凄美，像一只枯叶蝶。  
进入的时候罗渽民和李帝努都发出满足的呻吟，“啊~好涨……”，李帝努疯狂抽动起来，带给罗渽民从未有过的快感，咬着的手指被李帝努强制拿下，换成他的，在罗渽民被干的“嗯嗯啊啊”的时候在他嘴里模仿抽插。李帝努轻易地就找到罗渽民的敏感点，故意避开最能刺激到罗渽民的地方，一直磨着。  
罗渽民知道李帝努存心逗他，他像小猫一样哼哼唧唧地叫，“李帝努，嗯啊~给我~嗯~给nana好不好~”。李帝努爱死了罗渽民叫自己nana的样子，终于如了罗渽民的愿，一次又一次地碾过他的敏感点，顶得罗渽民一声叫得比一声甜，声音能掐出蜜来。  
“嗯啊~nana跪不住了，太深了~唔——不要那里，嗯……”，听到罗渽民的娇喘李帝努越发卖力地干他，凑到罗渽民的耳边，“怎么，嗯？nana不要了吗？那下面怎么把我咬的那么近？”他看见罗渽民把头埋进被子里，耳根变得红红的，李帝努把他抱起来，前胸贴着罗渽民的后背，边干罗渽民边啃他的耳垂，用手抚摸他胸前的挺立。  
“啊！嗯啊~nana不行了~哈啊~嗯！”白浊射出，弄脏了床单。  
“nana不乖，看来要给nana一点惩罚哦~”李帝努说着停下了身下的动作，罗渽民嘟着嘴疑惑地看着他。  
“坐上来，自己动。”  
罗渽民一脸不情愿的样子，却慢慢爬到李帝努身上，扶着他的巨物在穴口磨了磨，慢慢地吃进去。“嗯——好大~”，罗渽民仰着脖子，扭着腰上下起伏，被干爽了还凑过去主动舔李帝努的泪痣，跟他舌吻，呻吟声被撞的支离破碎。李帝努掐着罗渽民的腰，随着他上下起伏的节奏一次一次地顶的更深，最后把他的体液全数射进罗渽民体内。

那晚过后罗渽民成了李帝努的情人，说得难听一点就是包养。如果不是母亲巨额的医疗费，他不会听道英哥的话，爬上李帝努的床。李帝努，时代帝国的老总，能给罗渽民所有一线的资源，还能帮他付清他母亲的医疗费。有了这样的金主还有什么可求的呢，罗渽民苦笑。

罗渽民搬去李帝努给他在上海安排的公寓。李帝努很忙，但他每晚都会回家，那个被罗渽民称之为他们的“家”，然后他们做爱。罗渽民从来不会拒绝李帝努，他知道自己没有拒绝的资格。所以不管李帝努回来时身上有没有刺鼻的香水味，他都会笑着抱住李帝努，蹭蹭他的脖子，说，“你回来了啊~nana等你好久。”然后忍着那股恶心跟他做。  
也许不是恶心，是心痛。

一周后，他进了《殇华》的剧组，李帝努给了他男二号的角色。虽然不是男主，但是戏份一点都不差，甚至热度一度超过男主。演男主的是康俊，一线男星，但是好像素质不太行。不仅在罗渽民NG的时候冷嘲热讽地说不是科班出身的演技真差，还总是阴阳怪气地在罗渽民面前讲一些内涵他的话。虽然那些都是事实，但罗渽民心里很不舒服。

那天回到家，家里空无一人，罗渽民窝在沙发上想到在剧组受的各种委屈，眼泪止不住地掉，居然有点想念李帝努的怀抱。李帝努第二天凌晨才回来，身上带着不知道哪个女人的香水味。罗渽民心里一阵恶心，挣脱开李帝努的怀抱，红着眼瞪他，“别碰我！”  
李帝努似是第一次看罗渽民炸毛的样子，愣了几秒，然后冷笑了一声，讲了那句罗渽民最不想听到的话，“罗渽民，摆正你自己的位置。”，留在罗渽民怔在原地，眼泪不争气地掉。

李帝努一个星期没回“家”，罗渽民索性搬到剧组去，每晚守着空荡荡的房间，他才意识到他心里有多在乎李帝努。可是他罗渽民算个什么东西，他不过是被李帝努包养的，有什么资格谈感情。  
他在剧组酒店收拾东西的时候，道英哥来看他，“渽民呐，都是假的，各取所需罢了，别把自己给搭进去。”罗渽民垂着眼，不知在想些什么。

那晚罗渽民拍完戏回酒店，却看见那个熟悉的身影——李帝努，搂着一个罗渽民不认识的女人，“李总~有没有想娜娜呀~”。  
nana，多讽刺的名字，他罗渽民是想换掉就可以被换掉的，呵。  
他站在原地，看见李帝努把那个“娜娜”抵在墙上亲吻，胃里一阵翻涌，趁眼泪落下之前冲回了自己的房间。

第二天是罗渽民杀青的日子，最后一场戏要吊威亚。昨晚几乎没怎么合眼，但他不能请假。他本就是李帝努临时塞进剧组的，别人都用质疑的眼光看他，他不可以让自己有一丝放松。  
当威亚升到最高处，他按照指导老师教的完美地做完动作，“CUT！”。罗渽民露出满意的微笑，可威亚在一瞬间断了，罗渽民从高空坠落。耳边风“呼呼”地刮过，罗渽民脑子里盘旋着李帝努清冷的眸子，“罗渽民，摆正自己的位置。”

李帝努赶到的时候罗渽民躺在病床上。医生说罗渽民幸好落在垫子上，而且不是头部着地，只是轻微脑震荡，留院观察两天再回家好好休养两周就可以恢复了。李帝努知道罗渽民跟着他，肯定有业内的人对罗渽民虎视眈眈，这段时间是他疏忽了，“给我查！”李帝努对着身边的助理低吼。敢动他的人，怕是不想在这个圈子里混了。  
罗渽民醒来的时候看见李帝努，情绪没由来地往上涌，哭着闹，“我不要待在这里，我要回家，我要回家！”李帝努想起罗渽民母亲的病症心里明白了几分，把罗渽民搂在怀里，柔声哄道，“我们回家。”

罗渽民回家以后好像变成了一个小孩子，天天粘着李帝努。李帝努索性让助理把工作全送到家里，每日在家里办公。李帝努坐在沙发上，抱着笔记本办公，罗渽民就窝在一旁，把大大的冰淇淋桶放在肚子上，看着电视里自己演的电视剧。  
“nana，别着凉了。”李帝努劝道。  
“以后别叫我nana了，就叫渽民吧。”罗渽民说这话时眼神还盯着电视看，轻描淡写好像在讲一件无关紧要的事情。  
“那天……”李帝努想要解释。  
“不必说了，我都明白。”  
看着罗渽民一脸不在乎的样子，李帝努心中无名地窜着火，“啪”的合起笔记本，拿起西装外套往门外走。  
罗渽民没有留他。视线逐渐模糊起来，罗渽民心里暗暗骂自己不争气，有什么好哭的，不是一开始就清楚吗，这只是一场交易。

后面一段时间罗渽民忙着电视剧的宣传，参加各种综艺行程满的不行。但是他意外地发现男一号康俊总是不在现场，搞得他一个男二号被众星捧月似的招待。  
这期间罗渽民还认识了一个朋友。其实他进了演艺圈之后，除了金道英这个经纪人哥哥就再没有什么亲近的人了。之后被李帝努包养，就更不可能跟别人交心。这次他录综艺遇见了一个三线的小明星，叫黄仁俊，他笑起来的时候眼睛亮亮的，眼神清澈、干净，像极了几年前的自己。于是罗渽民跟他讲了很多自己的工作经历和生活，包括自己和李帝努的事情。出乎他的意料，黄仁俊表示理解，并且眼神中还有点心疼，罗渽民感觉自己这个朋友交对了。

那天罗渽民拍完综艺收工，无意间跟金道英提起为什么康俊一直没有和他一起录综艺，明明是同一部戏的宣传。  
“我的小祖宗，你还不知道啊。上次你吊威亚出事故是他叫人动的手脚，李帝努查到之后直接把他给雪藏了。”罗渽民愣了好久，突然对司机说，“掉头！”金道英满脸问号地看着他，“去时代帝国。”  
下车的时候金道英嘱咐他小心腰别断了还有不要留下痕迹，不然明天录综艺又要帮罗渽民用遮瑕遮好久。罗渽民笑着点头，开心地乘电梯往顶楼李帝努的办公室去。  
打开门的时候李帝努不在外室，罗渽民往里间休息室走去，打开门，却看到一个男孩只穿衬衫坐在李帝努休息室的床上，李帝努站在他面前看着他。那个男孩是黄仁俊，罗渽民的“朋友”。多讽刺啊，呵。

眼泪夺眶而出，罗渽民转身就想走，李帝努一把拉住罗渽民的胳膊，把他关进卫生间。罗渽民听见李帝努对黄仁俊吼，“滚！”。他整个人说不出话，只能顺着卫生间的墙滑到地上瘫坐着。  
他太累了，他不想要了。

李帝努走进浴室，轻轻地抱住罗渽民，“我不知道他怎么进来的，渽民，不是你看到的那样……”罗渽民推开李帝努的手，其实他心里清楚这件事不是李帝努的错，但是这件事提醒了罗渽民，这次是黄仁俊，下次会有不知多少个人往李帝努的床上爬，他罗渽民随时都有可能被抛弃。  
“李帝努，我们结束吧。”罗渽民红着眼看着他，眼神中好像有什么东西灭了。  
李帝努发了狠，拽着罗渽民抵在浴室的墙上，打开淋蓬头，冷水浇在罗渽民的脸上，刺骨的冷。“罗渽民，你给我搞清楚，是我花钱买你，你没有资格跟我提条件。”罗渽民听完只是冷笑，李帝努似是被他不痛不痒的态度激到了，操起他的东西抵着罗渽民的穴口，也不管罗渽民没有做扩张，一个挺身全根没入。罗渽民痛的几乎要失去知觉，逼着自己闭上眼睛，默默地承受着这一切。李帝努边干他便掐着罗渽民的下巴，就像罗渽民第一次和他做的那个晚上，“说，我是谁。”罗渽民故意不做声，李帝努就碾过他的敏感点，逼着罗渽民发出呻吟。  
“李……李帝努~嗯啊~”  
李帝努精力旺盛让罗渽民难以承受，他已经泄了两次了，可是李帝努内射了一次之后，不应期特别短，掐着罗渽民的腰又捅进去，淫乱的交合声伴着罗渽民的娇喘，“不要了~啊~nana不要了，唔——”李帝努却还嫌不够，按着罗渽民换了一个又一个姿势，或浅或深地刺激着罗渽民的每一个细胞，干的他手脚蜷缩，眼神迷离地叫着李帝努的名字再也硬不起来。李帝努好像存心不想让罗渽民舒服，下身的速度不减，还用手去摸罗渽民软踏踏的东西，“李~李帝努，不要那里，我~嗯~真的不行了~”，李帝努故意挑逗着，让那软软的东西又半硬起来，手裹着它上下撸动着，罗渽民叫的更大声了。李帝努加快了腰下抽插的速度，手上捏着罗渽民的东西也快速撸动起来，“唔啊——”李帝努和罗渽民一起射了出来。

李帝努把自己的东西放在罗渽民温暖的体内，不急着拔出来，抱起罗渽民往外面走。罗渽民只能被动地夹着李帝努的东西，感受到它随着走路的时候一下一下地又顶着自己。那么多体液塞得罗渽民肚子涨涨的，“李帝努，我想洗澡。”  
“怎么，想再被我干一次？”  
罗渽民不说话了，由着李帝努把他的东西插在里面不拿出来。  
“罗渽民”  
“嗯？”  
“nana”  
“有话快说！”罗渽民被干的全身酸痛，脾气暴到极点。  
“我爱你。”  
罗渽民愣了好久才反应过来，“你说什么？”  
“我说我爱你。”李帝努温柔地看着罗渽民，“记得我们第一次见面吗？”  
罗渽民想起第一次和李帝努做的时候，“不就是在酒店嘛。”  
“不对。其实我早就见过你，在医院。”  
“那次我去医院碰巧看见你，你带着鸭舌帽，坐在急诊室外面的椅子上，像只被人抛弃的流浪猫。我也不知道怎么了，就想把你带回家，让你变成我的，只属于我一个人。我之前从来没有要过别人，金道英那边也是我故意安排的。上次那个女的也不是什么娜娜，是我见你不理我我没别的法子随便找了个女的就来激你，是我混蛋……”  
后面李帝努说什么罗渽民已经不在意了，温热的液体滑过眼眶落在枕头上，罗渽民感受到自己幸福的要飘起来了。李帝努见罗渽民一直不讲话，用下面顶了他一下，“嗯——李帝努你要死啊”，李帝努吻去罗渽民眼角的泪，移到下方跟他接吻，“这世界上，只有你一个nana。”  
“我要洗澡~”罗渽民嘟着嘴撒娇。  
“好。”李帝努终于舍得退出罗渽民的身体，把他抱到浴室去清洁。  
当然是不是清洁那就不一定了，反正罗渽民很后悔。

“喂，罗渽民！这都几点了啊你终于想起来给我打电话了，今天的行程——”  
“我是李帝努。”  
金道英看了一下，不对啊手机显示的是罗渽民，哦天哪……  
“李总，抱歉啊，不知道是您。”  
“帮nana把今天的行程全推掉。”李帝努说完就挂了电话，揉了揉怀里人粉扑扑的小脸。切，睡得跟死猪一样。  
金道英：我……

五年后，金马奖电影节颁奖现场。  
“获得最佳男主角的是——罗渽民先生！”罗渽民走上台，接过鲜花和奖杯，露出标准的职业微笑，“我要谢谢我的父母，谢谢公司对我的栽培，特别是我的经纪人哥哥，金道英。”  
金道英：不不不，我哪儿敢，您才是我祖宗。  
“最后我要感谢一直喜爱我的粉丝朋友们，还有一直支持我的人。”  
李帝努在家里看着电视直播，月牙漂亮地挂在脸上。  
“喂？帮我把车开过来。”  
去接老婆回家咯。

“我想告诉你相爱太难了，但少年一瞬动心就动心。  
别去管流言蜚语，这爱请一直相信。”

**Author's Note:**

> 笃szd


End file.
